1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antibiotic alloy, and more particularly to an antibiotic alloy having such workability that it is easily worked into intricate shapes of orthodontic fittings, such as othodontic brackets and bands, mesh bonding pads, deciduous crowns. The alloys of the present invention is also applicable to the production of fibrous alloys and mechanical component parts which must be kept hygienic, such as parts of water purifying apparatus. In the following description the orthodontic fittings will stand for all applicable articles.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known in the dental field to employ orthodontic bands and brackets for correcting occlusal disharmony. They are fitted between or around patient's teeth and gums over a year or more. However they are likely to provide a bed for bacteria to grow therein which causes caries in the teeth.
As a result, after the occlusal disharmony has been corrected another treatment is required for the caries in the tooth. The achieved dental harmony will be traded off by the spoiled decayed teeth. This leads to the economical waste for the patient.